1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to structural devices for protecting floor joist members from water damage. More particularly, the present invention relates to reinforcing floor joists used for deck structures which are exposed to the elements, and particularly to rain or snow.
2. Prior Art
Typical construction of quality deck flooring for outdoor applications requires use of redwood floor planks as deck surfacing. Redwood provides long term resistance to water damage, as well as an aesthetically appealing rustic appearance. Redwood, however, does not offer the degree of load bearing stiffness to provide good floor joist members. Consequently, fir or other more sturdy types of wood are selected for floor joists.
Although conventional wood floor joist members supply the required load bearing capacity, they are typically subject to water damage and will necessitate replacement long before the deck flooring is worn. Unfortunately, replacement of the floor joists generally results in removal of the redwood floor planks, often leading to damage which makes floor decking unsalvageable. Repair of supporting joists, therefore, is often tantamount to replacement of floor decking as well.
This problem has long been recognized, leading to various plastic devices for shielding water away from floor joists, particularly under decking surfaces. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,654 by Cole discloses a deck subflooring that comprises a top plate and diverging, arcuate side members that carry water away from the joist A second patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,049, teaches a similar top plate with diverging wings which deflect away from the joist. These wings are flat, as opposed to curved. Each of these shielding devices rests on top of the plank and operates as a rain shed. There is no load-bearing function to this member
U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,399 by Salato, teaches the use of a plastic channel with upward projecting ribs for aligning floor planks as a floor deck surface. There is no winged structure for shedding water away from the sides of the joist. To the contrary, water flows off the top plastic cover with the alignment ribs, and down the sidewalls of the joist. This water can seep under the plastic cap, as well as directly damage the exposed joist structure. This channel is formed of resilient polymer which allows the channel to be press fit onto the beam or joist. There is no load-bearing function to this member.
Other protective water shields are well known as part of the construction industry, such as various types of flashing and other forms of roofing protection. Protective shields for protecting foundations from water damage are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 494,848. Floor moisture barriers are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,720.
It appears to be common practice in the construction industry to isolate the problem of water damage, without consideration of other concurrent construction problems. This practice extends not only in the deck flooring field of construction, but through the other aspects of roof, wall and floor design. The lack of emphasis on structural reinforcement considerations within the cited prior art confirms this observation. Nevertheless, the increasing costs of construction and the highly competitive nature of this industry requires continual attention to balancing quality versus cost competitiveness.
What is needed, therefore, is a method of construction which provides benefits of both water barrier structure and enhanced reinforcement to flooring members. Reinforcement can reduce the cost of materials by allowing use of less material to reach the same level of strength. Concurrent focus on protection of these materials from water operates to preserve the materials, avoiding the need for early replacement. These and other benefits suggest an ongoing need for renewed attention to combining quality and economics with a common focus.